five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Menou
'Background' Is on of the two countries that are located in the watcher's world that. It Is currently ruled by Chitsujo who is the son of the previous ruler Kaishi. 'Government' *Chitsujo(King) *Takara(Queen)(Deceased) 'Military' 'Seven Saint Warriors' The Seven Saint Warriors are the elite bodyguards of Chitsujo, and are among the most powerful warriors within the universe. They the Menou equivalent of Rakuen's elite guards the Nine Dark Circles, and are the only group capable of facing them. Chitsujo considers them his aces and some the most reliable individuals he knows and trusts them to take on personal missions for him, such as sending Setsudo to rescue Eustass Kid and his crew from Kaido, or sending Hakuai to heal Jushiro Ukitake. The Seven Saint Warriors former leader, Kyoko, was said to be so powerful she singlehandedly tipped the balance of power between the Saint Warriors and the Nine Dark Circles in favor of the Saint Warriors. According to the leader of the Nine Dark Circles, Uragiri even without her the group together as just as strong as the Circles, despite being out numbered by the Rakuen elites. After the death of Kyoko, Yasashi the Vice Leader, took over as acting leader. 'Four'[[Four Arch Generals| Arch Generals]] The Four Arch Generals are Chitsujo's personal military advisors, and presumed to be the second strongest group within Menou, just under the Seven Saint Warriors. While the Seven Saint Warriors are the most powerful soldiers within Menou, they are not suited to command large forces, so Chitsujo leaves commanding his army to hands of his Four Arch Generals. Each general commands their own individual army. All of the Arch Generals all bear the souls of four of the five mighty warriors who served as Founding Emperor Kaishi trusted confidantes, due to the tradition of before their end, they cast a ritual that transferred their souls and powers to new bodies. Each Arch General have their own personal Gold, Silver and Bronze Gates in their armies, who are regarded as their best troops. According to Chitsujo, they are all skilled tacticians and charismatic leaders who command the love and respect of their troops. Chtisujo proudly stated that just one of the them, Raika, would be able to defend the western border of Ishgar, from the Alvarez Empire, which is the strongest military power within the Wizard World, along with 12 very powerful wizards, the Spriggan 12. During the war Chitsujo has placed most of his generals in other worlds, to deter neutral factions from joining the war, so the Alliance would not have fighting wars on multiple fronts. *'Raika the Roaring Thunder': The first Arch General, currently stationed in the Wizard World, at the western border of Ishgar in the Wizard Worlds to help the Gods of Ishgar keep the Alverez Empire at bay, and is the current successor of the "Soul of Raijin". *'Tsuchimaru the Great Inferno': The second Arch General, currently in Menou's prison by his own violation, in an attempt to tone down his temper and is the current successor of the "Soul of Kagutsuchi". *'Suiken the Stormy Seas': The third Arch General, currently stationed in the Pirate World, at border between Dressrosa against the possible attack by Kaido and Big Mom, alongside with his fellow Arch General Fūgetsu, and is the current successor of the "Soul of Suijin". *[[Fūgetsu|'Fūgetsu the Graceful Winds']]: The fourth Arch Genral, currently stationed in the Pirate World, at border between Dressrosa against the possible attack by Kaido and Big Mom, alongside with her fellow Arch General Suiken, and is the current successor of the "Soul of Fūijin". Gold, Silver, Bronze Gates Other high ranking individuals within the military of Menou, are those who are ranked as a Gold, Silver and Bronze Gates. These individuals are placed among all across Menou army, even with each Arch General have a number of 12 of them, as their own personal best troops and high ranking officers. * Gold Gates * Silver Gates * Bronze Gates 'Economy, Social Class and Culture' 'Strength' The Kingdom of Menou is arguably the most powerful faction of the Alliance, being said to be the only one that can match the forces of Rakuen, (which have been noted to have immensely powerful fighters). Their king Chitsujo, the Being Of Order, is the most powerful individual within Menou and the Alliance, capable of even defeating some of the most powerful individuals from other worlds with ease. Such as with his fight with Acnologia, a being who said is around the same level as the Acts Of Chaos, Chitsujo was able to pressure him while holding back his strength at 20% and killed him at 30%. Even Zeref Dragneel, one of the Acts Of Chaos, stated even he couldn't defeat Chitsujo and Capone Bege stated to Charlotte Lillin, one of the Four Emperors in the Pirate World couldn't defeat him. The elite personal guards of Chitsujo, the Seven Saint Warriors, are the most powerful group within Menou, being the only ones who can match the elite guards of Rakuen, the Nine Dark Circles. Their former deceased leader, Kyoko said to be the most powerful of all the Saint Warriors and thereby the strongest soldier within Menou. She was so powerful she was able to singlehandedly tipped the balance of power between the Saint Warriors and the Nine Dark Circles in favor of the Saint Warriors. Even without her today, Uragiri, the leader of the Nine Dark Circles, stated the group together as just as strong as the Circles, despite being out numbered by the Rakuen elites. One member Setsudo, was even able to defeat elite members of the Beasts Pirates, Ginrummy, Sheepshead and Jack the Drought, the last of them having a bounty of a billion, with no effort, and he was also strong enough to injure their captain Kaido, one of the Four Emperors with ease. At the moment they are able to keep the Nine Dark Circles in check, from taking part in the ongoing war, according to Sagi, if the two elite guards fight, the world they will be fighting in, would be destroyed. While the Saint Warriors are the most powerful, Chitsujo states they are not suited to command armies, due to their eccentric personalities, so he leaves his forces in the hands of the Four Arch Generals, the second strongest group in Menou, said to bridge the gap between the Saint Warriors and the Menou officers. According to Chitsujo, they are all skilled tacticians and charismatic leaders who command the love and respect of their troops, and are well known for their destructive powers. Chtisujo proudly stated that just one of the them, Raika, would be able to defend the western border of Ishgar, from the Alvarez Empire, which is the strongest military power within the Wizard World, along with 12 very powerful wizards, the Spriggan 12. Even Irene Belserion, the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12, and one of the most powerful mages in the Wizard World, was impressed with his power and praised him after he displayed it in a show of force. The Gold, Silver and Bronze Gates are the high ranking officers, who are placed under the command of one of the Arc Generals and serve as their direct subordinates and strongest fighters. The Gates are among the elites of Menou, even capable of defeating high ranking indivudals from other worlds with ease. As shown, when Suiken Gates defeated high ranking members of the Big Mom Pirates, one of the strongest pirate crew in the Pirate World, with ease. 'Relationship with the Alliance' 'Threat to the Coalition' 'Role in the Series' 'Towns and Cities' 'Trivia' Category:Watcher's World Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Five World War Series Category:Alliance